List of SpongeBob SquarePants episodes
This is a list of episodes from SpongeBob SquarePants, an American animated television series created by marine biologist and animator Stephen Hillenburg for Nickelodeon. Many of the ideas for the show originated in an unpublished, educational comic book titled The Intertidal Zone, which Hillenburg created in the mid-1980s. He began developing SpongeBob SquarePants into a television series in 1996 upon the cancellation of Rocko's Modern Life, another Nickelodeon television series which Hillenburg previously directed.Hillenburg, Stephen (2003). The Origin of SpongeBob SquarePants. SpongeBob SquarePants: The Complete First Season (DVD). Paramount Home Entertainment. Since its debut on May 1, 1999,Gates, Anita (July 11, 1999). "Television / Radio; The Tide Pool as Talent Pool (It Had to Happen)". New York Times. SpongeBob SquarePants has broadcast 205 episodes, and its ninth season premiered on July 21, 2012.Andreeva, Nellie (January 3, 2011). "Nickelodeon Renews SpongeBob SquarePants For Ninth Season". Deadline.com.Zahed, Ramen (January 5, 2012). "Johnny Knoxville Visits SpongeBob and Friends". Animation. The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, a feature-length film, was released in theaters on November 19, 2004 and grossed over US$140 million worldwide.[http://www.boxofficemojo.com/movies/?id=spongebob.htm "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004)"]. Box Office Mojo. Atlantis SquarePantis, a television film guest starring David Bowie, debuted as part of the fifth season.Walsh-Boyle, Megan (November 12, 2007). "Grammy Winner David Bowie Lends His Voice to SpongeBob". TV Guide. In 2009, Nickelodeon celebrated the show's tenth anniversary with Square Roots: The Story of SpongeBob SquarePants and SpongeBob's Truth or Square."Nickelodeon Taps Patrick Creadon and Christine O'Malley to Produce First-Ever SpongeBob...". Reuters. January 19, 2009.Zahed, Ramid (July 24, 2009). "Soaking in Festivities". Animation. In 2013, it was reported that a tenth season is in production and was scheduled to air in 2014, but has been postponed.Schwartz, Terri (September 23, 2013). "'SpongeBob 2' to begin filming in Georgia, will star Antonio Banderas". Zap2it. Episodes of SpongeBob SquarePants have been nominated for a variety of different awards, including 17 Annie Awards (with six wins), 17 Golden Reel Awards (with eight wins), 15 Emmy Awards (with one win)Staff (2010). "Winners of the 37th Annual Daytime Entertainment Creative Arts Emmy® Awards". Emmy Award. Academy of Television Arts & Sciences. Archived from the original (PDF) on April 3, 2014., 13 Kids' Choice Awards (with 12 wins), and four BAFTA Children's Awards (with two wins). Several compilation DVDs have been released. In addition, the first eight seasons have been released on DVD, and are available for Regions 1, 2 and 4 as of October 2013."SpongeBob SquarePants (1999)". TVShowsonDVD.com."Spongebob Squarepants – Season 8 [DVD"]. Amazon.co.uk."Spongebob Squarepants – Season 8". JB Hi-Fi. Series overview Episodes Season 1 (1999–2000) Main article: SpongeBob SquarePants (season 1) Season 2 (2000–2002) Main article: SpongeBob SquarePants (season 2)﻿ Season 3 (2001–2004) Main article: SpongeBob SquarePants (season 3) Season 4 (2005–2007) Main article: SpongeBob SquarePants (season 4)﻿ Season 5 (2007–2009) Season 6 (2008–2010) Season 7 (2009–2011) Season 8 (2011–2012) Season 9 (2012–2017) Season 10 (2016–present) Future seasons In 2013, it was reported that a tenth season was in production and expected to air in 2014, but season nine was elongated into and past that year due to in production of The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. On December 10, 2014, Paul Tibbitt announced on his Twitter page that Stephen Hillenburg would return to work on the show in January 2015. According to a tweet by Vincent Waller, the production of Season 10 began on Monday, October 12, 2015 and that he and Marc Ceccarelli will take Paul Tibbitt's place as showrunner. On February 16, 2016, Vincent Waller said season 10 would have 13 half-hour episodes. This has fluctuated from the previous announcements of 15 half-hours and 26 episodes. There is at least one 22 minute episode special planned for Season 10. On February 16, 2016, Vincent Waller said season 11 would have 26 half-hour episodes. On March 3, 2016, it was announced that the series had been renewed for an eleventh season."SpongeBob Squarepants: Renewed Thru Season 11 on Nickelodeon". canceled TV shows - TV Series Finale. See also References Category:Lists of television series episodes Category:Lists of Nickelodeon shows episodes